magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Incontri Inaspettati
Incontri inaspettati (Catching Up) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 22 luglio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: Limiti Prefazione Il mago della mente Jace Beleren ha molti ruoli per molte persone. La principale delle sue responsabilità è quella di Patto delle Gilde vivente, giudice magicamente eletto dei conflitti tra le gilde della città-piano di Ravnica. Egli ha fatto molte promesse e si è preso carico di molti problemi... e ognuno di quei rompicapo incompleti è un pensiero fisso nella sua mente. Alcuni, forse, ancor più di altri. Storia Jace fece un accenno di sorriso alla delegazione Golgari che usciva con passo incerto dalla stanza. Borbottò una veloce magia per rimuovere l’odore di imputridimento degli stimati ambasciatori e dei loro assistenti zombie. Non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, il sorriso di Jace svanì e si sedette sulla grande scrivania in legno che era finalmente riuscito a sistemare. La scrivania emise uno scricchiolio e Jace aggrottò la fronte. Aveva ancora bisogno di una grande bella sedia su cui riposare. Pelle. Qualcosa di valore. ”Dimmi che erano gli ultimi di oggi”, disse. ”Non mentirei mai, neanche se me lo ordinaste”, disse il suo ufficiale giudiziario Lavinia... maliziosamente, secondo lui. Emise un gemito. Quel lavoro non era troppo duro. Al contrario. Era un lavoro lungo, ma raramente stimolante. ”Ma”, continuò lei, “posso dirvi in verità che questo caso era l’ultimo degli incontri programmati per oggi. I supplicanti di domani sono ovviamente già in fila”. Attraverso le alte finestre della Camera del Patto delle Gilde non entrava più alcun raggio di sole. Quando si era nutrito per l’ultima volta? ”Dovranno attendere” rispose. “Forse sono in grado di risolvere tutti i loro problemi, ma non in un giorno solo”. Si voltò verso di lei. Le sembrò moderata come sempre. Si accigliò. ”Tu non sei neanche stanca, vero? Le persone probabilmente parlano dell’ufficiale giudiziario misterioso di Jace Beleren . . . Quale umano sarebbe in grado di rimanere in piedi per dodici ore in completa armatura da cerimonia senza mostrare alcun segno di stanchezza?”. Lei si voltò e lo guardò in tutta la sua figura. ”Avreste una maggiore resistenza se svolgeste qualche esercizio fisico ogni tanto”, rispose lei. Aveva un sorriso sul volto, ma non significava che le sue parole non fossero serie. ”Ne prendo atto”. Si voltò per andarsene. ”Patto delle Gilde”, disse Lavinia. Lui si voltò. “Riposatevi”. ”Caffè”, disse Jace. “Il Patto delle Gilde vivente dichiara che il caffè è un sostituto accettabile per tutto il resto, come specificato nella sottosezione . . . non importa”. Lavinia era troppo disciplinata per alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma scosse comunque la testa quando lui uscì dalla stanza. Dopo diversi corridoi serpeggianti, Jace si infilò in un passaggio segreto verso i suoi appartamenti personali. Nessuno era a conoscenza di quel passaggio segreto, tranne lui e Lavinia, e neanche Lavinia sapeva come aprirlo. Su molti piani si narravano storie di tiranni che, per mantenere i segreti delle loro tombe e dei loro castelli, avevano ucciso gli architetti o avevano tagliato loro la lingua. Jace aveva asportato la conoscenza dalle menti dei suoi costruttori... sorte molto più gentile, si disse, sebbene non fosse sempre così. I suoi appartamenti erano un cumulo di diagrammi, progetti in corso e pasti avanzati. Un ritratto illusione di un edro di Zendikar volteggiava in aria, con le sue rune sarcasticamente indecifrate. Sfere e mappe di vari piani erano contrassegnate con puntine che indicavano luoghi di importanza. Il corno di un ogre Onakke giaceva su una bozza di qualche noioso documento di legge Azorius. Jace non aveva servitori... troppi rischi e, in ogni caso, lo mettevano a disagio... ma occasionalmente evocava una umile illusione per dare una pulita a quel luogo, di solito prima di ricevere ospiti. Ospiti che riceveva in alcune occasioni, nonostante la segretezza degli appartamenti. La porta era in realtà un portale Izzet, di cui cambiava frequentemente la posizione dell’altra estremità. Poteva andare e venire a suo piacimento, poteva addirittura avere ospiti e il mistero del Patto delle Gilde vivente non faceva che aumentare. Sbatté gli occhi, appannati. Che cosa doveva fare? Vero. Il caffè. Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Non esattamente. Qualcuno bussò a una porta da qualche parte nel settimo distretto e il rumore giunse alle sue orecchie attraverso il portale che collegava la sua porta a quell’altra. Era proprio strano. Si mise il cappuccio sul capo, attinse mana e si avvicinò con cautela al corridoio, tenendo pronta una magia per dissolvere il portale, se necessario. Nel frattempo, lanciò una magia che gli avrebbe permesso di vedere chi si fosse avvicinato dall’altra parte. Tutta questa paranoica preparazione era probabilmente superflua. Probabilmente si trattava solo di qualche abitante confuso del settimo che bussava sulla porta sbagliata. Al peggio, sarebbe stato... ... Liliana? Rimase a bocca aperta. Jace non aveva visto Liliana Vess dal giorno in cui aveva compreso che lei lo stava ingannando e lui non si era presentato al loro incontro... Dopo aver affrontato un pericolo mortale, la morte di amici e la tortura, almeno in parte a causa di lei. Lei era una maga amorale e dedita al culto dei morti, che lo cercava solo su richiesta del drago Planeswalker Nicol Bolas. Lei era stata la prima vera amante che lui avesse mai avuto e, da quel periodo, lui aveva cercato di non struggersi a causa di lei. Avrebbe dovuto controllarsi. La necromante si trovava di fronte a una porta qualsiasi, a molte miglia di distanza, apparentemente incustodita. Aveva una posizione fiera, ma si guardava intorno come se temesse qualcosa. Era circospetta. O lo stava tradendo. Di nuovo. Un’illusione? Era difficile dirlo attraverso il portale. In tal caso, era davvero convincente, curando addirittura dettagli come battere il piede sinistro. Avrebbe dovuto ignorarla. Se fosse davvero lei oppure no, sarebbe quasi sicuramente stata una trappola... E anche se non avesse cercato di ingannarlo, la vita con Liliana tendeva a trasformarsi molto velocemente in putrefazione. Non sarebbe dovuto cadere in quel tranello. Sospirò, si rese invisibile ed evocò un’illusione che era una propria copia. La copia aprì la porta, con un suo comando telecinetico. ”Liliana?” disse lui, con la voce che usciva dalle labbra della copia, contornate da uno sguardo di sorpresa. “Che cosa...”. Lei attraversò con naturalezza la versione illusoria di Jace. ”Posso entrare?”, chiese mentre proseguiva. Jace aggrottò la fronte, richiuse la porta e rimosse la sua copertura di invisibilità, la sua copia illusoria e il portale, per sicurezza. La seguì da vicino. ”E se ti avessi risposto di no?”. ”Non l’hai fatto”, rispose lei. Lui le girò intorno e le si mise di fronte. Lei guardò oltre e analizzò la sua residenza. ”Un posto adorabile. Anche se il modo in cui lo utilizzi è un peccato”. Lei aveva esattamente lo stesso aspetto. Ed era ciò che desiderava. Ben quattro contratti demoniaci le garantivano quell’aspetto, incisi in rune letali sulla sua pelle perfetta. Lui aveva sempre detestato quelle incisioni e aveva cercato di non toccarle. Lo guardò infine negli occhi. ”Ciao, Jace”. Jace non era abituato a guardare le persone negli occhi. Non ne aveva bisogno per capire le loro intenzioni e, sebbene avesse imparato a guardare le persone negli occhi mentre parlava loro, non aveva mai davvero imparato a osservarli davvero. Ma lui si ricordava degli occhi di Liliana, antichi, di color grigio-viola e colmi di pericolo. Cercò quindi di reggere il suo sguardo, ma scoprì che non riusciva a sopportare i ricordi che generava. I suoi occhi si diressero quindi sul naso di lei, l’unico luogo che poté trovare che non lo mettesse in qualche modo a disagio. ”Non c’è nulla che tu possa dire che ti farà ottenere la mia fiducia”, disse lui. “Non dopo il tuo tradimento”. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il suo profumo lo investì; lilla e cannella coprivano una minima traccia di qualcosa di putrescente e inusuale. ”Sei stato tu a non presentarti”, rispose lei. ”Certo, dopo che tu mi hai tradito!”. ”Quella è storia passata”, rispose lei prendendo in mano il corno di Onakke e iniziando a giocarci. “Non sono più al servizio di Bolas e non ho mai avuto intenzione di danneggiarti”. ”E io dovrei verificarlo?”, chiese lui, riprendendo il corno e rimettendolo al suo posto. “O hai ancora le tue piccole misure protettive?”. La prima volta che si erano incontrati, aveva pensato di leggerle la mente, ma lei aveva in qualche modo individuato le sue abilità da telepate. Aveva dei sospetti e il fatto che lei fosse al servizio di un drago mago millenario era il principale. Lei non disse nulla, ma si avvicinò, lentamente, al volto di lui. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto sussultare al tocco di lei. Una parte avrebbe voluto agire in maniera opposta. Decise di rimanere immobile. Non lo toccò, ma prese solo tra due dita l’orlo del suo cappuccio e lo tirò indietro. Lo valutò per un attimo. ”Sembri più vecchio”, disse lei. ”Non sono sicuro di come dovrei prendere le tue parole”. ”Alla tua età, caro mio, è un complimento inequivocabile”. Lei reclinò il capo. “Hai iniziato a trattarti i capelli?”. Si passò inconsciamente una mano tra i capelli, solo per un istante, e poi ritirò la mano. Aveva infatti iniziato con i trattamenti per i capelli. Ma i suoi capelli non erano un argomento che avrebbe discusso con lei. Si accigliò. ”Immagino”, rispose lui, “che non ti sia data così tanto da fare per venire a criticare il mio aspetto. Passiamo agli argomenti seri. Come mi hai trovato e chi altri ne è a conoscenza?”. Liliana sospirò platealmente. ”Ho assoldato un’ottima spia, per un prezzo molto alto”, rispose lei. “Nessun altro sa dove ti trovi, perché il suo cadavere si sta aggirando per il settimo distretto alla mia ricerca”. ”Accidenti!”, disse lui. “Stai parlando di un cittadino di Ravnica”. ”Non ti agitare. Sono sicuro che se lo meritava, solo per te”, rispose lei. “Ha un fascicolo lungo come il tuo braccio al Nuovo Prahv: omicidio, incendio doloso, furto, estorsione... e un sacco di altra roba di cui gli Azorius non sono neanche a conoscenza. Ho fatto un favore ai tuoi amici del senato”. ”Un’ingiunzione dovrebbe portare a un processo”, scattò lui. “Non a una sommaria esecuzione! Devo pensare a queste cose adesso. Sono la legge... io sono letteralmente la legge. Io... accidenti, perché stai sorridendo?" ”Lazlo Lipko”. Inspirò a denti stretti. ”Oh, certo, è un vero bastardo”. ”Era”, rispose lei con un ghigno. Lui sospirò. ”D’accordo. Non posso dire di non aver mai operato al di fuori delle leggi, pur essendo il Patto delle Gilde”. Erano ancora in piedi, leggermente troppo vicini tra loro, nella sua confusionaria camera. ”Quindi?”, disse lei. “L’inquisizione è terminata?”. ”Non ancora”, rispose lui. “Che cosa hai fatto a Garruk Lingua Selvaggia?”. ”Oh”, disse lei. “Quello”. ”Quello”. ”Posso almeno sedermi?”. Lui scosse la testa e le fece un cenno verso le alte sedie che circondavano il suo tavolo, ma lei girò intorno al tavolo e andò a sedersi sul suo divano. Non voleva incombere su di lei, ma non voleva neanche sedersi di fianco a lei, quindi prese una delle sedie del tavolo. Lei lo guardò, in attesa. ”Garruk”, le ricordò. ”Garruk”. Lei aggrottò la fronte. “Non c’è molto da raccontare”. ”Raccontalo lo stesso”. ”Mi ha attaccata”, disse lei. “L’ho sconfitto. Penso che provi un po’ di rancore”. "No". Sbatté quegli antichi occhi viola. ”No?”. ”Raccontami del Velo di Catena”, continuò Jace. ”Oh”, rispose lei, spostando lo sguardo altrove. “Quello”. Lui attese. ”Sarebbe più semplice se tu mi dicessi ciò che già conosci”, disse lei. ”Penso che sarebbe più completo se io non ti dicessi nulla”. Lui conosceva infatti molto del Velo di Catena, delle sue proprietà e della faccenda tra Liliana e Garruk. Ma era curioso di scoprire quanto lei gli avrebbe raccontato. E si divertì a vederla dimenarsi nell’attesa. ”D’accordo”, rispose lei. “Si tratta di un artefatto molto potente e molto antico”. ”E anche malvagio”, la interruppe. ”Esatto, grazie”, rispose lei alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Uno dei miei demoni creditori mi ha inviato alla sua ricerca, come parte dei servizi a lui dovuti. Ho deciso di utilizzarlo per ottenere la libertà. In un modo deciso”. ”Pensi davvero di riuscire a sconfiggere quattro demoni...”. ”Due” rispose lei. "Come?". ”Due sono già stati sconfitti”, continuò lei sollevando due dita e con un ghigno in volto. “Ne rimangono due”, ”Oh”, disse lui. “Questo . . . cambia le cose”. ”Vero?”. Tanto tempo prima, lui era stato interessato ad aiutarla a liberarsi dai suoi contratti... e scoprire chi fosse veramente, sotto la disperazione e le menzogne. Ora lei era già a metà dell’opera, senza il suo aiuto . . . e ficcava il naso in qualcosa di potenzialmente peggiore. ”Che cosa hai fatto a Garruk?”. ”Il Velo è maledetto”, rispose lei. “È stato creato per trasformare una persona in un’imbarcazione per far resuscitare una razza estinta. Ma è un potere troppo grande per una persona sola. Penso che sia in grado di uccidere chi lo utilizza, se la sua forza non è sufficiente”. ”Tu pensi?”. ”Che ti posso dire? Sono stata così indaffarata con questi demoni che non ho avuto il tempo di recarmi in biblioteca”. ”D’accordo”, rispose lui. “Non mi sembri morta”. ”No”, continuò lei. Gli occhi di lei luccicarono. “Sono troppo potente”. ”Lo sai cosa accade a coloro che sopravvivono, vero?”. Il volto di lei ebbe un sussulto... probabilmente l’unico momento di emozione sincera da quando era entrata in quella camera. ”Certo”, rispose lei. “Demoni”. Il potere del Velo è in grado di sopraffare e trasformare anche il più forte in un mostro. ”Ed è proprio ciò che sta diventando Garruk. O forse lo è già diventato. Ma non tu”. ”Io no”, disse lei. “Non so se sia stato per i contratti o per la necromanzia. O forse perché sono riuscita a trasferire a lui la maledizione, subito dopo averlo raccolto. Qualsiasi sia il motivo, quello che si sta trasformando in mostro è lui. Non io. Non più di quanto io lo sia mai stata, in ogni caso”. ”D’accordo” disse lui. “Sei ancora viva, sei ancora umana e hai sconfitto due demoni. Quindi qual è il problema?”. Inarcò un sopracciglio. ”Chi ha detto che c’è un problema?”. ”Lili, perché sei venuta qui?”. Lei si imbronciò. ”Non posso venire a fare un saluto a un vecchio amico?”. ”Smettila”, scattò lui. “Abbiamo avuto vari tipi di rapporto, ma non siamo mai stati amici”. Silenzio, allora. Lo sguardo di lei si indurì. ”Io...”. ”No”, rispose lei. Lui smise di parlare. ”Hai ragione”, continuò lei. “Per quanto possa valere, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per ciò che hai dovuto affrontare. Mi dispiace anche per ciò che deve affrontare Garruk, se ti fa sentire meglio”. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e sospirò. ”Non so, Jace. Probabilmente speravo che noi potessimo . . . ricominciare”. Alzò lo sguardo. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. ”Ricominciare è la prima cosa che ho imparato a fare”, rispose lui con un sorriso forzato. Sollevò una mano e la fece risplendere, come faceva spesso quando utilizzava la sua magia mentale. Quando cancellava i ricordi. “Basta chiederlo...”. "No", rispose lei. “Non in questo modo”. Aggrottò la fronte e aprì le braccia in un’impotente alzata di spalle. Ebbe difficoltà a credere che lei fosse genuinamente confusa, ma la sua recitazione era convincente. ”Solo . . . questa conversazione, come minimo?”, chiese lei. “Ricominciamo?”. ”Insomma, è troppo tardi per ricominciare con te senza che tu irrompa nella mia dimora”. ”Giusto”, disse lei. “Quindi da dove iniziamo?”. ”Che ne dici dalle scuse per esserti intrufolata a casa mia?”. L’atteggiamento di lei cambiò... umile e mortificato, con le mani ripiegate rigidamente in grembo e l'espressione attentamente circospetta. Ma lo sguardo era giocoso. ”Mi dispiace tantissimo di essermi intrufolata nella tua dimora in questo modo”, disse lei con esagerata modestia. “Mi trovavo in città e non sono riuscita a resistere al desiderio di venire da te. Sono profondamente dispiaciuta per il nostro ultimo incontro e spero vivamente che potremo ricominciare dall’inizio”. Era una recita. Tutto era una recita con lei e lui ne era stufo. Non era per lui. Ma se non avesse scoperto i suoi piani, lo avrebbe messo nei guai in qualche altro modo. Lei non era la sola in grado di recitare. ”Che piacevole sorpresa!”, rispose lui. “È un enorme piacere rivederti... la tua non è una visita né sospetta né indesiderata. Che tipo di inizio avevi in mente?”. Lei rispose con un ghigno dall’aspetto malvagio. ”Mi inviti a cena?”. Lui grugnì. Lei sorrise pacatamente. ”Sei seria”, disse lui. Lei sogghignò. ”Sono sempre seria”. Un’altra recita. Un altro inganno. Non faceva per lui. La coppia passeggiò per l’elegante secondo distretto di Ravnica, sottobraccio. Era una notte calda e le strade erano affollate. ”Allora, com’è?”, chiese Liliana. “Essere il Patto delle Gilde?”. ”Spossante”, rispose Jace. “Tutti vogliono la tua attenzione. Sei tirata in dieci direzioni diverse, in ogni momento”. ”Sembra terribile”, disse Liliana. “Quattro era già sufficiente. Accidenti, essere tirato in ogni direzione è ancora peggio”. ”Le gilde non sono i miei dominatori”, continuò Jace. “Sono più che altro . . . clienti. Ho adesso più libertà rispetto a quando facevo parte del Consorzio di Tezzeret, senza alcun dubbio”. ”Ma non sei il re”, commentò Liliana. “Non sei tu a creare le leggi. Sei vincolato dalle leggi”. Lui scosse la testa. ”Non è mio desiderio essere re”, rispose lui. “Ma è vero. A volte è . . . limitante”. ”Signore!”, disse una piccola donna rotonda che reggeva un cesto di rose. “Signore! Volete comprare un fiore per la vostra fidanzata?”. ”Lei non è la mia...”. ”Non dite altro, signore!”, disse la donna facendogli l’occhiolino. “Un fiore è sempre un ottimo regalo per una ragazza”. ”Lei non è una...”. Liliana gli diede una gomitata sulle costole. ”Con piacere”, continuò Jace. Diede uno zino alla donna, le disse di tenere il resto e consegnò la rosa a Liliana con un gesto plateale. ”Signore!”, disse la donna, dedicando già la sua attenzione alla coppia dietro di loro. “Signore! Volete comprare un fiore per il vostro fidanzato?”. Liliana prese il fiore con delicatezza e lo osservò. Avvizzì e inaridì in pochi istanti, diventando un guscio annerito. Lo sistemò nella sua chioma corvina e fece un sorriso a Jace. ”Non ti stufi mai di essere difficile?”, le chiese. Gli rispose con un sorriso frastornante. ”Mai”. Arrivarono a destinazione. Il locale di Milena era uno dei ristoranti più rinomati del secondo distretto e i posti erano disponibili solo su prenotazione. Jace scambiò alcune parole a bassa voce con il maestro di sala... un efficiente ometto simile a un ratto, di nome Valko... e il Patto delle Gilde vivente e la sua ospite furono accompagnati a un tavolo per due, completo di candele, nel patio esterno. ”Mi fa piacere che tu non abusi dei tuoi poteri”, disse Liliana. L’aiutò a sedersi, elegantemente. ”Passo dieci ore al giorno ad ascoltare le dispute e le rivendicazioni di danni”, disse Jace sedendosi. “Un tavolo con poco preavviso in un bel ristorante è il minimo che questa città possa darmi in cambio”. ”E tu hai questo tipo di denaro?”, chiese Liliana, adocchiando il menu. ”Di solito sono loro gradito ospite”, rispose. Cercò di apparire imbarazzato e in realtà lo era. Ma essere il Patto delle Gilde non era semplice e non era un mestiere privo di rischi e non si vergognava di sfruttare i pochi vantaggi. Non più di tanto, comunque. ”Ovviamente”, commentò lei. “Questo è il minimo che possono fare”. Ordinarono e Liliana non si trattenne... non che lui si aspettasse che lei si trattenesse. Una bottiglia di rosso di Kasarda, annata Decamillennial, creò l’atmosfera e Jace pronunciò una magia di silenzio per ottenere un po’ di privacy. ”Questo posto è completamente diverso da quelli in cui ci infilavamo in passato”, disse Liliana. “Come si chiamava quel minuscolo postaccio? L’amara fine?”. Lui sollevò un calice. ”Al passato . . . che rimane nel passato”. Lei ne bevve un sorso e poi posò rapidamente il calice. ”Ho saputo di ciò che hai fatto”, disse lei. “Hai cercato di fermare Garruk”. ”Oh”, disse lui. “Quello”. ”Era rischioso”, continuò lei. “Non pensavo che l’avresti fatto per me”. ”Non l’ho fatto per te”, rispose Jace. “Garruk sta diventando una minaccia per tutti i Planeswalkers”. ”Ma senti cosa esce dalle tue labbra”, rispose lei scuotendo la testa. “Jace Beleren, difensore del multiverso. Non riesci ad ammettere di essere preoccupato per me senza far finta di essere preoccupato per tutti”. ”Dovrei essere preoccupato per te?”. La rabbia le rabbuiò il volto. Lei si portò una mano tra le pieghe della gonna, all’altezza dei fianchi e Jace ebbe un attimo di panico e preparò una contromagia prima di vedere ciò che lei stava per fare. Ciò che rimosse poteva essere solo il Velo di Catena. Una cacofonia di sussurri incomprensibili gli riempì la mente, solo per un istante, finché non li rimosse... qualsiasi cosa fosse, sarebbero stati affari di lei, non di lui. I dettagli erano di oro lucido e di squisita fattura, così raffinata che sembrava di seta. Sembrava pesante ed emetteva un bagliore innaturale nella fioca luce del ristorante. Era splendido e allettante e pericoloso. La sua mano si mosse di riflesso. Tirò indietro il Velo, fuori dalla portata di lui, con un movimento improvviso e indecoroso. ”Temi che io possa portartelo via?”, chiese lui disorientato. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e, per un breve istante, vide dolore, paura e supplica in quegli occhi antichi. ”Temo ciò che potrebbe farti”, rispose discretamente. “In ogni caso non potresti prenderlo neanche se volessi. Comprendi? Comprendi di che cosa si tratta?”. Non potrei? Era in qualche modo legato a lei? O era ancorato inseparabilmente a lei? In ogni caso, lui le avrebbe creduto. ”Sto iniziando a comprendere”, rispose lui. Il modo in cui la luce della candela si allontanava da quell’oggetto era in qualche modo sinistro. ”Se non mi permetti di osservarlo, puoi metterlo via”, disse lui. “Mi fa accapponare la pelle”. Lo mise di nuovo via. ”Anche a me”, sussurrò lei. Le candele tremolarono. ”Sembra che la situazione non sia del tutto sotto controllo”. Ora comprese perché fosse venuta. Puntava sulle sue emozioni e sulla sua curiosità. Lei in uno stato di bisogno e anche un rompicapo da risolvere... due elementi a cui lui avrebbe fatto un’enorme fatica a resistere. E forse, solo forse, aveva ragione. Ma lui l’avrebbe obbligata a chiederglielo chiaramente. Gli occhi di lei erano pozze di oscurità. ”Jace, io . . .”. Ci fu confusione nel ristorante, sul lato del patio che si affacciava sulla strada. Jace si voltò bruscamente, pronto a lanciare le sue magie protettive. Un uomo alto e dalle spalle robuste era nella strada e stava discutendo con Valko. Indossava un’armatura usurata ma al tempo stesso ben curata ed era ricoperto di sangue e polvere e una qualche porcheria non identificata. Indicò in direzione di Jace. Si trovava ai limiti della portata telepatica di Jace, ma una combinazione di lettura delle labbra e pensieri superficiali rivelò a Jace ciò che quell’uomo stava dicendo: Ho bisogno di parlare con il Patto delle Gilde. Mostrò per un attimo una mostrina Boros, superò il confuso maestro di sala e si avvicinò al loro tavolo. Era abbondantemente più alto di Jace e aveva una pelle di color fulvo e occhi considerevolmente intensi. ”Jace Beleren”, disse. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”. L’uomo corrispondeva alla descrizione di un Planeswalker di cui Jace aveva sentito parlare e che si recava con inusuale regolarità su Ravnica. Valko seguì l’uomo. ”Patto delle Gilde”, disse Valko. “Sono mortificato. Dice che è una questione di gilde...”. ”No, non l’ho detto”, rispose l’uomo. “Vi ho solo mostrato il mio distintivo”. ”Non sto lavorando in questo momento”, disse Jace. Planeswalker o no, non era compito di Jace risolvere i problemi di quest’uomo’. “Recatevi nella Sala del Patto delle Gilde al mattino, fatevi inserire nell’elenco delle cause e dopo qualche giorno...”. ”Si tratta di un luogo chiamato Zendikar”, continuò l’uomo. Sembrò che a Liliana fosse andato di traverso un boccone. ”Signore”, disse Valko. “Qualsiasi cosa desideriate, il vostro abbigliamento è completamente inaccettabile. Sono costretto a insistere...”. ”Può rimanere”, disse Jace. “Se siete preoccupato delle apparenze, potrò nascondere l’intera tavola con una magia di invisibilità”. ”In tal caso”, rispose Valko, “sarebbe per me eccessivamente difficile portarvi la cena”. ”Non rimuoverà comunque l’odore”, disse Liliana. ”Mi farò perdonare”, disse Jace a Valko, indicandogli di lasciarli soli. ”E io?”, disse Liliana. ”Il mio nome è Gideon”, disse l’uomo. Diede un’occhiata a Liliana. ”Lei è a conoscenza”, disse Jace. “Siediti con noi”. ”Preferirei rimanere in piedi”, rispose Gideon. Jace si alzò. Fu un errore. Dovette comunque allungare il collo per guardare Gideon negli occhi e ora la differenza delle loro dimensioni era palese. Odiava sentirsi piccolo. Lo odiava proprio. ”Ora che hai meticolosamente rovinato la mia serata”, disse Jace, “che ne dici di arrivare al punto?”. Gli occhi di Gideon si fecero più stretti. ”Sei stato su Zendikar?”. ”Certo”, rispose Jace. “Non è stata una bella esperienza”. ”Portale Marino è caduto”. ”Che cosa?”, rispose Jace. “Quando? Come?". ”Ore fa”, disse Gideon. “Forse anche meno. Sono partito prima che gli scontri terminassero, ma non c’era più alcuna speranza. E il modo . . . Che cosa conosci degli Eldrazi?”. ”Sono emersi proprio mentre io ero là. Ne ho visto uno, appena prima di partire”, disse Jace. ‘Visto uno’ era uno dei modi di presentarlo. ‘Liberati involontariamente dopo millenni di prigionia, per portare il terrore su Zendikar’ era un altro. Jace si chiese se Gideon ne fosse a conoscenza. “Conosco alcuni discepoli a Portale Marino. Hai notizie di loro?”. ”I loro archivi sono andati perduti”, rispose Gideon. “Questo è il motivo per cui sono venuto da te. Erano vicini a una qualche rivelazione sugli edri, qualcosa con cui poter combattere gli Eldrazi. E voi avete la fama di essere in grado di risolvere i rompicapo”. Una veloce occhiata nella mente dell’uomo confermò che le sue parole corrispondevano a verità. ”La rete di edri?”, chiese Jace. “Quale tipo di rivelazione?”. ”Non ne ho idea”, rispose Gideon. “Lo chiamavano ‘rompicapo delle leyline’ e ritenevano fosse collegato agli Eldrazi. Verrai con me e lo risolverai?”. ”Leyline!”, disse Jace. Il suo primo istinto fu di afferrare i suoi appunti, che erano ovviamente rimasti nei suoi appartamenti. “Non ho mai collegato gli edri alle leyline. Questo legame ha . . . implicazioni”. Si grattò la fronte. Gli Eldrazi erano una sua responsabilità, in un certo modo. Da quel giorno aveva compiuto delle ricerche su di loro e sugli edri. Ma aveva avuto così tante altre responsabilità! ”Se conosci Zendikar e hai visto gli Eldrazi, allora sai di sicuro quanto la situazione sia seria”, disse Gideon. “Sono sicuro che farai la scelta giusta”. Liliana svuotò il suo bicchiere, si spinse indietro con la sedia e si allontanò da Jace. ”Lili, aspetta...”. Lei continuò a camminare. ”Concedimi un minuto”, disse a Gideon. Corse verso di lei, raggiungendola. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato saggio afferrarla per un braccio... sarebbe stato il modo più rapido per andare a finire dai guaritori. ”Liliana!”. Lei si fermò e si voltò verso di lui, con gli occhi colmi di rabbia. ”Vengo da te dopo tutto questo tempo”, disse lei. “Mi apro a te. E ora, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo affrontato insieme, sei pronto ad andartene con un qualche bifolco di Sol-Dimora, solo perché te lo ha chiesto?" ”Ciò che sta succedendo su Zendikar . . .”, disse lui. “È colpa mia. Più o meno. È stato involontario e temo di essere stato manipolato, ma rimane il fatto che quei cosi Eldrazi sono in libertà a causa di qualcosa che ho fatto senza comprenderlo”. ”Quindi ci ritornerai”, continuò lei. “Che cosa stai aspettando?”. ”Potresti venire con noi”, rispose lui. ”Scusami?”. ”Vieni con noi”, disse Jace. “Utilizza le tue capacità per combattere con dei veri mostri. Forse questo Gideon può diventare un tuo alleato”. ”No”, rispose Liliana. “Alcuni di noi non vanno alla ricerca di guai, se ne hanno già più che abbastanza”. ”Non partirò prima del mattino”, continuò Jace. “Pensaci. Se cambi idea, vieni nella Sala”. "No". ”Allora potresti aspettarmi su Ravnica”, disse Jace. “Qualsiasi ricerca io debba portare a termine, non durerà molto. Tornerò. Potremo continuare la nostra conversazione. E, se deciderai di dirmi perché sei qui, potremo parlare del futuro”. ”Stai dicendo assurdità”, rispose lei. “Devo uccidere dei demoni”. ”D’accordo”, disse Jace. “In bocca al lupo. E... Liliana?”. Lei si fermò. ”Lui ha chiesto”. Strappò la rosa morta della sua chioma e la lanciò ai piedi di lui, poi si voltò di nuovo e se ne andò. Jace si piegò per raccogliere il fiore avvizzito nel momento in cui Gideon si stava avvicinando. ”Finito?”, disse Gideon. Jace si volto, pronto per aggredirlo a parole, ma il volto di Gideon era così sincero e così smunto che Jace non riuscì a mettere insieme la sua rabbia. Liliana era sempre portatrice di cattive notizie. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. ”Ho finito”, rispose Jace. “Andiamo. Conosco un valido guaritore che potrà rimetterti in sesto”. ”Non c’è tempo”, disse Gideon. “Dobbiamo andare”. ”Non lascerò il piano prima del mattino”, rispose Jace. “Ho bisogno di sistemare delle faccende e devo recuperare i miei appunti. E neanche tu puoi partire! Non sarai in grado di aiutare Zendikar se crolli a terra dalla stanchezza. Hai bisogno di un po’ di riposo”. Gideon lo guardò per un lungo momento. ”D’accordo”, rispose infine Gideon. “Portami da questo guaritore”. ”Parlami di questi Eldrazi”, chiese Jace. Fece un passo, ma Gideon lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Jace allontanò deliberatamente la mano di Gideon. Gideon osservò la rosa avvizzita che Jace continuava a tenere tra le dita. “Ho la tua piena attenzione?”. ”Ovviamente”, rispose Jace. “Dimmi tutto ciò che conosci”. Gettò la rosa sul selciato e si mise di fianco a Gideon. Non faceva per lui. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web